The present invention relates to a friction stir welding apparatus, and more particularly relates to a friction stir welding apparatus having a cooling system that cools a processing target member and a mounting jig on which the processing target member is mounted.
In recent years, there has been proposed a friction stir welding apparatus that performs friction stirring on a predetermined portion to be welded in a processing target member formed by a plurality of metal plates such as aluminum plates by a probe rotating at a high speed, in addition to general arc welding, to weld the metal plates with each other. Even in a strength component of a movable body such as an automobile, a configuration having a welded by a friction stir welding apparatus has been realized.
In such a friction stir welding apparatus, while the probe is rotating at a high speed, a processing target member is moved relative to each other. Therefore, the processing target member is likely to become a high temperature due to frictional heat thereof. If the temperature of the processing target member becomes too high, welding quality of the welding portion to be friction stir welded may be affected, and thus it is desired to suppress that the temperature of the processing target member becomes excessively high.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-162603 relates to a friction stir welding system, and discloses a configuration including a backing plate 14 and a tungsten base material 12 arranged along the backing plate 14. The backing plate 14 has a gas flow passage 24 and a fluid flow passage 26 that cool or heat the tungsten base material 12 and a workpiece 20.